Fruit Soda and Hugs
by Rabid-Cheezit
Summary: When 2 siblings move to the shadier part of Domino, they begin to infect, unintentionally, everyones lives and with some, changing them drastically. (AKA, the plot is not set all the way. R&R, please)


Fruit Soda and Hugs

By: Rabid-Cheezit

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But, o, if I did…I wouldn't be a measly language student, now would I? And there would be free porn –coughs- Anyways, what I do own is Mar & Fi Limbrae, Leo and Liv De'loin, and Silke Engel.

A.N: Whoo! I am using American names mainly because I don't remember half of them o.o 'Nother thing, ages, people are older! Whee! Joey, Ryou, Yugi, Tea…All those people likes are 18 or so. And yes, the Yamis are separated from their Hikaris.

(Btw, this is my first YGO fic…so please, don't shoot me )

Eek! Sorry, but one other thinger, couplings, luv! Send ideas for coupling in a review. However, one thing for certain,in the end Serenity will be with Seto!

Fiona Limbrae was a tiny, delicate girl no taller than 5'0. She had blonde-red hair that many would call "strawberry blonde", her eyes were green, though they were hazel at times; but, her eyes always seemed to have an ill cast to them. Needless to say, as her appearance suggested, she was a rather sickly 17-year-old who moved to Domino under doctor's orders.

Her brother, Marius (or commonly known as Mar), was the exact opposite. Mar was well built, had hair that was darker than a raven's wing, and nearly ebon eyes. While Fiona was quiet, demure, and was always ready to give cookies out to people who helped her, Mar was loud, obscene, and ready to punch any males who even looked his sister's way.

What of their parents you ask? The easiest way to explain them is this: Mr. and Mrs. Limbrae were traveling dope-fiends. Once Mar reached the ripe age of 18 he took his 14-year-old sister with him and ran off.

Now 21, Mar struggled to keep his sister and himself alive, with all of the expenses from Fiona's doctor, hospital, and medication bills it was rather difficult.  Once, Fiona suggested that she could go get a job, and Mar quarantined her in the small flat.

You could say their relationship was akin to Seto Kaiba's and Mokuba Kaiba's relationship with another.

And so, our story begins early October when mar and Fiona are cruising around the beloved city of Domino; Mar looking for females to romance, and Fiona for friends. 

Fiona choked on the acrid smoke that birthed from Mar's cigarettes. She attempted to tell her brother to stop the car, but, unfortunetely for her, Trent Reznor's wailing out "Closer" on high volume beat down her pleads quite viciously. It was only after several minutes of Fiona's small frail body wracking with coughs that Mar noticed her.

Mar swerved dangerously into the closest parking lot, which thankfully was Domino High School.  He turned the car off and clambered out of the car to Fiona's side.

"Oh god! Shit! Fi, are you okay?!" Mar yelled as he hit her back trying to wretch whatever was stuck in her out. He truly did want to help, but when you're choking on smoke and not something solid, all it does is make it worse. Fiona's gasped for air violently, her asthma was getting worse.

"Shit…"Mumbled Mar as he scooped Fiona up into his arms and dashed over to the school, praying they would give her the medications proper for asthma.

In pure Gemini-ness, Mar thought: 'Well at least I can register her up for school.

After a long time of yelling at school administers, Fiona was taken to the nurse. While waiting for Fiona, Mar began the process of enrolling her into Domino High.

Once finished with that and after he was given Fiona's size XXS school uniform, Mar brooded about what would happen to his sister in the ludicrous outfit.

Fiona finally broke free of the Nurse's Nazi like clutch (how would you feel if you were practically strapped to a table and forced to inhale form a weird tube thing that wasn't a tube thing.), looking quite tired. She really didn't want to go to her brother while he was glaring at a ball of clothing that prior to him touching it used to be folded neatly.

Mar approached her and spat out while glaring at the crumple of clothing in his fist, " Well, while you were dying, I got you enrolled her. Not only that,  being such a wonderful big brother, I got your uniform already, so you can start school tomorrow. However, the bloody uniform would put a prostitute to shame."

"Brother, I saw the female uniforms, some students were in the nurses office…They are not that bad," Fiona quietly remarked, secretely happy that maybe if she looked good in those short skirts…then…maybe…she would get a boyfriend.

"But, sis! With you….with your body type! You wouldn't even look good! ...Maybe we could trade it in for a male version, then nobody would hit on my baby sister then rape her or something." Rambled Mar.

Fiona was nearly brought to tears when she remembered her body was not a normal 17-year-olds. It resembled a 9-year-old boy's body with only some tiny lumps on her chest to prove she was indeed female not male. Her legs, at least to her, were like sticks, as were her arms. Hell, she looked emaciated and didn't even weigh a full 100 pounds!

Sighing, Fiona admitted, "Yes, you're probably correct, brother. But…please, could I wear the uniform?"

Mar off-handedly consented, for school was out, and luscious women in short skirts were milling about.  Mar wandered his way over to the door, but not with out oozing out charm.

However, despite Mar oozing charm off, many students stared at him; his hulking 6'7 frame towered over many students.

Fiona tried to follow her brother, but her pitiful attempts to do so were thwarted when something heavy (her standards) and quite solid ran into her, sending her sprawling to the floor, the wind knocked out of Fiona.

A falsetto voice cried out, "Joey! Help the poor you just ran over!"

A scruffy looking teen with floppy sandy hair crouched next to Fiona and tugged "da kid up".

As Joey helped the child up, Tea realized her mistake. The girl was not a child, but a very small teenager who was maybe a year or so younger than them.

Joey was just about to apologize to the girl, when a huge beast from hell loomed over them.

"YOU! HURT. SISTER." Yelled the scary black-haired brother monster that looked as if it had red, glowing eyes.

"PAIN." The Mar-Monster barked out again. (A.N: for you Harvard students out there, he's quite normal, just very very very pissed. You females with older protective brothers out there know what I'm talking about.)

At last, the dazed girl spoke, "Brother…Please, don't kill him…It was an accident, he merely knocked me down."

As the beast turned to see Fiona, who was safe, he seemed to shrink into normal brother mode.

"Well? What are you waiting for?!" Mar threw his hands upward, " We're going back to the apartment.

All Fiona could do was follow her brother silently and look back at the shocked group of teenagers standing behind them.

As Fiona and Mar left, Yugi came up to Tea and Joey, and asked, "Who was that?"

Well, I hoped it made sense o.o

Anyhuu, please review It truly does fill me with inspiration to sit patiently infront of my computer and write.


End file.
